The date
by CetraNYHAHa
Summary: This is the date that Cloud and Aeris have...but reconfigured. Aerisxcloud (and please don't flame me if you're a tifaxcloud fan
1. Default Chapter

**The Date**

**Me: This is my first fanfic so be very nice please. This is the date between Cloud and Aeris and it's been reconfigured to my own thoughts. Don't flame me if you're a Tifa x Cloud fan…please -**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ff7…square-enix does (the lucky buggars)**

**I have not put the proper script in because I can't be bothered playing FF7 to that place again…**

**Enjoy! : P**

**Oh yeh, Aeris is in purple because I hate pink .**

The darkness was terminated by the glowing and flashy lights of the Golden Saucer. Cloud peered out of the window, bored and frustrated. The tram had broken and Cait Sith had given them a night at the hotel. It might have had good service but not many people want to be questioned by a ghost or other "horrors." The blond grumbled a bit.

"Knock knock," the door tapped.

A young woman in purple wandered in freely and smiled at Cloud. Hardly noticing the girl in his room he yawned slowly while Aeris stared in bewilderment.

"…emmm," interrupted Aeris politely.

"Huh!" Cloud had awoken properly and stared stupidly, "Hey, Aeris. What's up?"

Cloud had just lightened up for once in his life…this scared Aeris. Her quizzical glance caught Cloud's eyes and decided to make quick conversation.

"…What are you doing here?" Cloud said hastily.

Aeris' face was plotting something as a cheeky smile protruded on her face,

"…Weellll…"

"A date?" Cloud stumbled.

"Yesh," she bounced, "You did promise."

Cloud's brain was rummaging through to find out when he said that.

"Oh yeah," Cloud hadn't remembered but he decided to keep Aeris happy.

"Well?" Aeris blushed a bit, but hurriedly gestured to Cloud gallantly.

Cloud had been lost for a minute but gradually hoisted himself up and led his stiff body to the girl. He wasn't sure what to do and it was too sudden for him to react properly to her.

Aeris felt unsure of herself. She had wanted to try a date just for fun, but she felt that Cloud was uneasy with it and his jerky, embarrassing movements said it all. He usually felt differently around her, he would smile and laugh at her jokes and sudden warmth surrounded her like a force field. She decided to lighten up and the "date" could be romantic if he wished. She wasn't particularly bothered.

"You two! You two are the 100th couple to come here today. Become part of today's show!" Came an advertising voice.

Aeris had just realised that she was already at the station part but both of them were bewildered by the man's comical and stereotypical accent. They both stared at each other amazedat their "luck".

"Come on, just for a laugh," Aeris grinned.

**Me: Sorry it's kinda short but I decided I'd do the chapters appropriately. If you think Aeris has changed a bit from the story…well…I'm gonna make her quite sarcastic and humorous. Please R and R and chapter 2 will be coming soon. O.o**


	2. The Play

**Me: I'm back with the new part of the date. Sorry I couldn't do it earlier but I was busy. Please review this…and enjoy!  
( ) thoughts.**

A ruffling of clothes back stage made the audience more anxious and it was the same behind the curtains. The poor actors and actresses had to agree with Dio's stupid tourist plan. They stared grouching at the two unfortunate commoners who were struggling with their zips.

"I hope you know your script." The leader of the group sneered.

Cloud gulped secretly as Aeris elbowed him in the ribs.

They heard the echoing of the people in front of the curtain. A massive and experienced voice triumphed through the audience's hearts. He was uttering the introduction to the play but it wasn't only the audience that was hearing this for the first time – Aeris and Cloud had just realised that this was the story. The drama players weren't sure this publicity event was going to run smoothly.

"Long, long ago... An evil shadow appeared over the peaceful kingdom of Galdia...Princess Rosa was just kidnapped by the Evil Dragon King, Valvados. What will become of her?"

Cloud was pushed through the curtains to find all the eyes were on him. A knight followed and cried, "Oh…you must be the legendary knight Alfred," Nudged the knight.

Cloud's mouth moved silently but got saved when the knight told him that it was his line. He took a deep breath and—

"Oh legendary knight Alfred. You have come to save my beloved Rosa... On the peak of a dangerous mountain... dwells the Evil Dragon King, Valvados... Who's kidnapped Princess Rosa... But... you can't beat the Evil Dragon King now! Talk to one who can help you..." Bellowed the knight reassuringly. He winked at Cloud.

Out of nowhere came a wizard. His face seemed so calm but he wasn't feeling great with these monkeys fooling around. Cloud carefully edged over to him, avoiding any possible cracks to fall on.

"I'm the great Wizard, Vorman, What do you wish to know?"

Cloud's face went white with fear, this was his time now and no one was there to help him, "The Evil Dragon King's weakness!"

He said it perfectly; he could do this, an eager smile spread over his face. Even the grumpy wizard had a tweak pulled on his mouth.

The wizard waved his arms and spoke: "Ahh, the weakness of the Evil Dragon King. It must be, it must be... Yes, it must be... True love! The power of love... Is the only weapon that can withstand the fangs of the Evil Dragon King...!

Cloud grumbled secretly, "(how cheesy can you get)"

The man who was at the front doing the introduction was now hidden in the curtains, "Oh what is going to happen next….OH legendary hero…! LOOK!!

A big "monster" appeared through the fog, his wooden and pasted hands were holding the "princess Rosa". Aeris was fully assured that this was a cheesy act but nonetheless she cried out like a damsel in distress.

"Help me help me!! Oh legendary knights Alfred…psst like that?"

The mechanical machine's mouth moved up and down while a poor wee man behind it shouted, "I am the Evil Dragon King... Valvados! I have not harmed the Princess... I have been expecting... you!"

The wizard said, "And now... Legendary hero...! Here is what will happen... to your beloved...... A kiss! The power of True Love!!"

Cloud bravely walked over to Aeris and kissed her on the hand.

Aeris blushed, "Cloud…I – I mean Alfred."

"Oh no! The power of love killed meeee!! ARGHHHHH!!!" Screeched the monster.

Cloud's embarrassment was over, he didn't do anything wrong and felt so happy until he tripped and fell head first on the audience.


	3. The Gondola

**Me: heyhey, I'm back and I am really happy for the reviews I got. This is about the Gondola in the Golden Saucer and expect non- final fantasy bits :P. **

**I AM so sorry I've not written anything in ages. Partly because I've been busy with school work and slightly because every time I needed to write this…I couldn't be bothered. SO SORRY!**

A bruise lay on the Blonde's head like it was an air traffic station waiting for air travel to land. Though it was neatly covered by his locks of spiky hair, it was the way he was acting that showed it was there. Aeris' slender face became red and bloating as she tried to hide her laugher. It didn't hold. His malevolent eyes sliced her laughter to shreds. Changing the silent conversation, Aeris' eyes jumped at a sign.

"Oooh, the gondola," Her voice was soothing and calm, "And free."

Her trance disappeared before the blond noticed her reaction and before long she was dragging him to it. A young, tired staff member greeted them anxiously.

"Hello, welcome to the Gondola," she smiled.

She was having a rough night. This free thing ended up in: fire, drunks and loud, suicidal children. This looked like a nice decent couple…

"Hello, we would like to go in the gondola ride please," Aeris said formally, gripping Cloud's almost dead arm.

The staff member was heaped up in so much misery that she didn't even give a response but ushered them in hurriedly.

This romantic ride wasn't exactly as Aeris had imagined. The wooden splinters ripped a bit of her skirt and it was decorated in tacky, overblown bright plastic. It also smelled of stale beer and piss.

"Nice," She lied, "Come on, lets sit."

Cloud couldn't have cared less about the ride. But he smiled innocently and sat, nearly missing a large nail.

The cogs and levers started rumbling mechanically as the couple sat patiently. It covered a very anxious silence created by them and soon the transport reached high above the brightened ground. It was a bit like the entrance to the Golden Saucer – that dazzled the group into undignified awing. Even Barret who was in a bad and upset mood (at the first time they came) gave heartfelt glee to the amusement area. Aeris was no different. Her bright eyes glimmered over the lights almost hypnotising her, pointing out random monuments and rides. Her childlike charm beckoned more than ever.

Being too scared to budge and even lay eyes on her, Cloud looked at the magnificent view of his feet.

Aeris sighed to herself after a few minutes of awkward silence,_ he doesn't look too happy, is it me? _

A discontented smile hung over Aeris' face as her eyes stared into Cloud. She didn't even notice that Cloud was looking at her frighteningly,

"Aeris?"

She shook her head unawares and spun herself back to the view.

"…Cloud?" She said wearily.

"Emm…yeah?" He was still a bit confused at her gaze.

"Do you actually like me, more than, you know…friends?" She whimpered hopefully.

Cloud gasped. His whole body became rigid and he felt he couldn't breathe.

_Yes, of course. _

But the words wouldn't come out, red slightly bounced into his cheeks but nothing happened. He shivered and his eyes sped from one side to the other uncontrollably.

How could he not say so!

Aeris could not see anything in his eyes and the way his body moved that said yes. The silence was over and again Aeris retreated to the window, tears swelling up.

"I guessed you liked her more, I mean what's not to like: she's nice, strong, doesn't get into trouble and she's got two whole countries to boot," A chuckle crept into her red face, "I really do like her as a friend, so I don't mind really. It's...It's just that-"

The first tear dropped down her face into the chasms below.

His nose twitched as the wet drop came down on him. The bright crystal grasped in his hand. The cat-like features of his all looked very slender and sly. Cait Sith never looked like this before – full of suspicion as he crept along the station. He was obviously looking not to run into someone and at the same time, looking desperately for someone as if he couldn't stand holding a responsibility for much longer.

Aeris still let a few more tears run down her face unwillingly. Cloud was biting his lip, wanting to do something but not sure what, the damage was done. He didn't know what he was doing – he slowly walked up to Aeris by the window and silently slipped his hand, clasping hers. The tears stopped on her face and those emerald green eyes stared surprised. Cloud gave a silent nod to reassure the truth – _yes._

Together they looked onto the bright lights of the Golden Saucer together, now leaning onto each other, smiling. Both of them not wanting to let go.

**It's not the end yet! I hope you liked that because I enjoyed writing it P.**

**I'll try and write the next one after Glen Almond (camp for a week). **

**Byebye!**


End file.
